Londres: Juego de Sombras
by Lady. black. butterfly 465
Summary: Sucesos extraños han ocurrido en Londres y todo se relaciona con una familia, los Lascelles, los lobos de la reina. Pero nada es lo que parece y más cuando las personas que uno cree confiables no lo son tanto. Ciel tendrá que unirse a esta familia para salvar a Londres y gente muy mala.
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

En uno de los barrios más emblemáticos de ciudad Londres donde se suponía que era en una mansión de un noble respetable, pero en realidad nada era como parecía. Dentro de esa hermosa casa de 3 pisos, un grupo de locos formaban una secta adoradora de Dioses olvidados, pero en especial a una diosa.

Entre canticos en lenguas muertas, un hombre con túnica roja con jeroglíficos dorados bordados en la tunica, cuando este hombre subió al estrado donde estaba la estatua de esta Diosa, el hombre subió una mano y los cantos cesaron.

—Hoy comienza el año del escorpión, y después de muchos fraudes la hemos encontrado

Los demás miembros de la secta comenzaron a ovacionar las palabras de su líder, las ovaciones eran de felicidad. Al fin podrían conseguir sus objetivos, los antiguos dioses no estaban muertos solo dormidos y entre todos ellos una Diosa superior a todos incluso que al Dios cristiano.

—La vemos estado esperando mucho tiempo y nosotros hemos hecho esperar mucho a los grandes Dioses propongo un sacrificio para saciar su sed

—¡Sacrificio! ¡Sacrificio! ¡Sacrificio! ¡Sacrificio! – gritaban eufóricos los demás miembros de la secta

—¡Ofrezcamos al niño y a la niña!

De entre los encapuchados, 2 mujeres semi desnudas con máscaras de Anubis trajeron a una niña y un niño bien vestidos que parecían tener miedo. La suma sacerdotisa, una mujer con túnica morada y mascara egipcia les puso un ojo de Horus a los asustados niños y las mujeres los subieron al altar donde los ataron de los pies para sacrificarlos y bañar con su sangre la imagen de esa antigua diosa. Y una vez más comenzaron los canticos en lenguas muertas celebrando una noche perfecta como esta.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, en una mansión a las afueras de Londres. Una jovencita de unos 13 años dormía tranquilamente en su cama, la tormenta de afuera parecía no perturbar su sueño. En la habitación de la niña había un retrato de su madre y también un regalo de ella traído desde Egipto, una cruz egipcia o anj. Que según ella traía buena suerte y daba protección.

El amuleto egipcio permaneció en su lugar hasta que extrañamente se invirtió por si solo y de este comenzó a emanar mucha sangre de la cruz egipcia y como en un mal sueño la muchacha despertó sintiendo un mal presentimiento que le helo la sangre para luego sentir un tibio y viscoso liquido tocándole el pie para después darse cuenta que era sangre y ver la pared ensangrentada.

—¿Qué está pasando? ...tengo miedo

Fue lo único que pudo decir, ella no entendía nada.

.

.

.

En otra parte de la mansión. Un hombre ya anciano estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol y el opio. La habitación entera olía a opio y las botellas de licor estaban por todas partes, el anciano comenzaba a alucinar ya que estaba drogado aparte de borracho. Ya no era el hombre que fue. Entre los efectos del alcohol y el opio, aquel hombre anciano vio sombras del pasado: vio a su hijo mayor y heredero sin su brazo; vio a su esposa con un vestido azul y una mirada llena de reproche; a su hija mayor con el vestido y el vientre emanando sangre; su otra hija la cual sin cordura perdía su belleza en donde estaba ahora; y su hijo menor, que tenía un gran agujero en el pecho donde salía sangre. Todos lo miraban.

—Por...favor, ya no me atormenten...lo siento

La lluvia comenzaba a calmarse, pero la secta no. Ellos, gente poderosa, nobles y gente muy rica. No cometerían errores esta vez, la encontraría, a la gran Diosa que estaría de su lado para el nuevo régimen que gobernara el mundo.


	2. Capitulo 1: entre lobos

Capítulo 1 entre lobos.

Una muchacha de unos 16 años, rubia y con ojos brillantes; despertaba atada y amordazada en un sillón de terciopelo rojo; la bella joven estaba en una habitación bien amueblada, pero ella sabía que estaba en peligro y estaba asustada. Pero lo que más le asustaba era esa mujer que estaba con ella en la misma habitación. La chica estaba asustada con su presencia y más cuando esa mujer saco de un estuche quirúrgico un bisturí muy afilado.

—Yo estudie medicina

—... - la adolescente solo podía sollozar

—Era una época diferente, las únicas estudiantes mujeres éramos solo yo y una tal Angelina Durless. Cabe destacar que ella estaba celosa de mí, envidiaba mi cabellera rubia platinada - dijo la mujer paseando el bisturí cerca de la cara de la adolescente

—...

—Como ya dije eran tiempos difíciles para las mujeres, aunque ahora que lo pienso, aún lo es. Las mujeres no podemos votar

—...

—Esa pobre pelirroja Angelina o Mademe Red como todo el mundo la llamaba, que ridículo ¿no? Pero ella ni su hermana cabeza vacía no eran ni la mitad de hermosas que yo... excepto esa mujer

—...?

La enigmática mujer le quito las mordazas y le hizo un corte superficial a la adolescente en el pecho, lo que la hizo gritar de dolor.

—¡Oh! Al final hablas - dijo la mujer de cabellera platinada

—¡¿Qué quieren de mí?! - pregunto la adolescente asustada

—Tranquila, todo terminara pronto ahora duerme Vanessa Lascelles – dijo la mujer

La mujer rubia platinada le inyectó a Vannesa una droga que la hizo dormir. Después jugaría con su juguete nuevo ahora solo importaba los intereses de la secta.

.

.

.

Ciel acaba de salir del caso del Weston College cuando llego a Scotland Yard la noticia de la desaparición de una adolescente llamada Vanessa Lascelles; y que desde hace 24 horas la muchacha no daba señales de vida por lo que un grupo de policías fueron a la mansión Lascelles. Ciel conocía ese apellido, Lascelles, eran los lobos de la reina pertenecientes a otra rama de los Aristócratas del Mal. Que eran muchos en Inglaterra y muchos más en toda Europa. Pero eso a Ciel no le importo. No tenía tiempo para esto.

—Vámonos Sebastian – dijo Ciel como una orden

—Eso parece serio

—Debe ser solo una niña rebelde que se escapó de casa

—¿Niña? Esa señorita es 3 años mayor que usted – dijo Sebastian a modo de burla

—Cállate

.

.

.

2 semanas después

Esa mañana Ciel había despertado como de costumbre y a la misma hora que siempre, pero ese día no era como todos ya que Ciel recibió una carta que no era de la reina, sino de la Familia Lascelles, los lobos de la Reina, Ciel sabía que eran ellos por el emblema de la familia en la carta ¿Qué querían ellos de él? ¿la reina tenía algo que ver en esto? Pero solo se limitó a leer la carta.

**Estimado Conde Phantomhive:**

**Casi o tal vez no nos conocemos personalmente, pero yo conozco**

**su fama y lo que ha hecho por la ciudad de Londres y el país. Pero no**

**es esa, la razón por la que le escribo, la razón no la puedo decir por carta**

**ya que es un tema muy serio y delicado para mi familia por lo que quiero**

**Hablar personalmente con usted y así podremos hablar.**

**Atentamente**

**Elaine Lascelles**

—Elaine Lascelles - susurro Ciel

—¿La conoce, joven amo? - pregunto Sebastian

—No en persona, pero sé qué hace el trabajo del Lobo de la reina sin serlo

—Una dama peculiar ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

—Que la ayude, pero no dice por qué en la carta

—¿Y qué piensa hacer?

—Prepara el carruaje, iremos a la mansión Lascelles. Quiero saber que quiere esa familia de mi

—Yes, My Lord

Esa tarde fueron a la mansión Lascelles para conocer a una de las familias más importantes, junto a la suya, en la aristocracia del mal, la familia Lascelles, los lobos de la reina. Mientras iban a la mansión Lascelles, Ciel volvió a releer la carta de Elaine Lascelles, ella sí que era alguien extraña, pero primero la escucharía antes de juzgarla.

.

.

MANSIÓN LASCELLES

La joven Elaine Lascelles estaba en su habitación siendo vestida para la visita que recibiría esta tarde, el conde Phantomhive. La que la vestía era su sirvienta de confianza, Thomasin Harker, la cual estaba desde hace tiempo en la mansión, aunque Thomasin parecía que no pasaba de los 20 años. Elaine dejo de pensar en eso y miro el retrato de su madre, una mujer de origen egipcio, que la niña tenía en su habitación para siempre recordar a su madre, una mujer que sufrió mucho por culpa de su abuelo.

—¿De verdad quiere ponerse el vestido rojo, señorita? – pregunto Thomasin

—Si, Thomasin

—Está bien, no diré más

—Thomasin ¿Cómo está mi abuelo?

—Sigue encerrado en su habitación, parece que ha visto mejores días

—Eso es evidente o no estaría como esta

—Es muy dura con él

—Ya sabes porque Thomasin

En un momento Elaine miro la pared, hace 2 semanas que misteriosamente su cruz egipcia, recuerdo de su madre, se había invertido y emanado sangre. Pero, aunque habían lavado la pared, Elaine no podía dejar de sentir incomodidad cada vez que veía la cruz egipcia de su madre.

—Debe dejar de pensar en eso – le aconsejo Thomasin

—La verdad no sé qué está pasando

—Si lo supiera se lo diría, pero le aconsejo que se concentre en su invitado

—Tienes razón, gracias

Lo que no sabía Elaine era que su abuelo, el decadente Ferdinand Lascelles, había escuchado todo y ya sabía que Ciel venia para la mansión por lo que fue a prepararse, esto se trataba de Vanessa y no se quedaría atrás. El no dejaría abandonada a su familia otra vez.

.

2 Horas después

.

Cuando el carruaje de Ciel llego a la mansión Lascelles. La joven Lady Elaine Lascelles estaba ahí vestida con un hermoso y elegante vestido rojo. La señorita Lascelles era muy linda: debía tener entre 12 y 13 años, tenía la piel impecable, cabello castaño casi rubio que usaba en esos momentos suelto, tenía ojos de cervatillo con pestañas largas de un castaño que se podía confundir con el dorado, su rostro parecía el de una muñeca y tenía labios rozagantes. Estaba acompañada por una sirvienta albina con ojos azules.

—Debo suponer que usted es Lady Lascelles - dijo Ciel

—Supone bien, conde Phantomhive - dijo Elaine Lascelles

—Es un placer conocerla - dijo Ciel besándole la mano

—Lo mismo digo, pero entremos

En eso Sebastian pareció percibir algo en la mansión, podía ser algo malo o una trampa de la familia Lascelles pero resultó ser un gato salvaje africano que era la mascota de la familia.

—¡Ah! Pero que hermosa belleza salvaje, que ojos tan grandes y brillantes; y que patitas tan suaves - decía Sebastian maravillado por el gato africano

—Idiota... - dijo Ciel entre dientes

—¿Qué le pasa? - pregunto la sirvienta albina

—Será mejor que entremos – Lady Elaine miro a la sirvienta alvina – Thomasin llévate al gato

—Yes, my Lady

Después de que Thomasin se llevara el gato africano. Lady Elaine guío a Ciel y a Sebastian al interior de la mansión donde tomarían el té. Lo primero que vio Ciel fue el retrato de una hermosa mujer sonriendo, pero su sonrisa era falsa, él sabía eso de primera. Cuando se sentaron en los sillones, entro un misterioso hombre hindú que parecía muy silencioso. Ese hombre no dejo que Sebastian le ayudara a servir el té y además tenía la mirada más dura que rallaba en la severidad. Según Elaine ese hombre hindú se llamaba Rash y era mudo, pero no era esa la razón por la que Elaine Lascelles invito a Ciel Phantomhive a su mansión.

—Necesito que me ayude a salvar a mi hermana - dijo Elaine yendo al grano

—¿Tu hermana? - Ciel no se esperaba eso

—Sí, mi hermana mayor Vanessa

—¿Porque no llama a la policía? Lady Elaine - pregunto Sebastian

—Ojalá fuera tan fácil – dijo Elaine dejando la taza de té en la mesita

—No le entiendo, Lady Elaine – dijo Ciel

—Es una larga historia

—Explíquelo - dijo Ciel

Elaine Lascelles, dio un suspiro y comenzó a contar lo que había pasado. La señorita Elaine conto que todo ocurrió hace 2 semanas atrás; su hermana Vanessa había ido a una fiesta con su prometido, a la que Elaine no pudo ir por estar enferma. Fue ahí donde su hermana fue raptada, al día siguiente la familia Lascelles recibió la llamada de un hombre que simulaba hablar como una mujer o una mujer que simulaba hablar como un hombre, ella no estaba segura, que decía y exigía que ella debía ir en lugar de su hermana; claro está que el oficial de Scotland Yard, de apellido Murray no estuvo de acuerdo y tenía un mejor plan que era poner una sustituta para atrapar a los secuestradores, pero todo salió mal. El oficial Murray, así como los demás policías como la sustituta, que era un chico, acabaron muertos y dibujaron con la sangre de los cuerpos: "Amonet"

Ciel escucho todo y pensó que el oficial Murray era un idiota, también esas personas habían dejado un ojo de Horus de oro, que era totalmente egipcio. Objeto que se lo enseño a Ciel.

—Solo dejaron eso y un mechón de cabello de mi hermana – dijo Elaine

—¿Qué quieren de su familia? - pregunto Sebastian

—Yo también quisiera saberlo, tal vez quieran vengarse de mi familia por algo del pasado

—Eso me parece muy arriesgado - dijo Ciel

—Ya lo sé, pero Vanessa es todo lo que tengo y debo ayudarla - luego miro a Ciel - ¿puedo contar con su ayuda?

—Lo siento, pero tengo trabajo que hacer. Pida ayuda Scotland Yard otra vez –respondió Ciel

En eso bajo el Duque Ferdinand Lascelles el cual parecía ya no estar bajo los efectos del opio y el alcohol. El duque Lascelles era un hombre viejo con las arrugas de un hombre de su edad, pero era un hombre alto que aparentaba 20 años menos de los que tenía, se notaba que había sido fuerte en su juventud y tenía ojos azules con vetas doradas; sin embargo, se notaba la decadencia por el opio y el alcohol en su semblante. Elaine pareció sorprendida al verlo, y lo estaba, ya que hace una semana que no salía de su habitación y ahora sabia el porqué. Se había decintoxicado del alcohol y el opio.

—¿Abuelo? – dijo Elaine en un susurro

—Duque Lascelles – dijo Ciel como saludo

—Lamento que perdiera su tiempo, aunque siendo sincero no necesito ayuda de un niño como usted, una vez más lamento que le hagamos perder su tiempo – dijo el Duque

—Niño...- Ciel estaba ofendido

—Ahora le pido que se retire y me deje hablar con mi nieta, como usted ya sabrá esto es un asunto familiar – dijo el anciano

Ciel miro a Elaine esperando que ella dijera algo o se opusiera a su abuelo, pero ella no dijo ni hizo nada. Por lo que Ciel se fue de la mansión indignado, no sin antes dejar a Sebastian para que le informara que estaba pasando en esa familia.

Después de que Ciel se fuera de la mansión Lascelles. Abuelo y nieta se pusieron a hablar sobre lo que había pasado hace rato y sobre lo que estaba pasando con la familia. Claro que Sebastian escuchaba todo.

—No esperaba verte, abuelo. Ha pasado una semana - dijo Elaine levantándose del sofá

—¿Por qué él?

—¿Eh?

—¿Porque entre todos los aristócratas del mal tenías que elegirlo a él?

—No puedo hacerme cargo de esto sola, abuelo. No sé qué quiere esta gente y ya me demostraron lo que son capaces asesinando a esos policías

—Debiste recurrir a mí – dijo el anciano con su mirada azulada clavada en su nieta

—Estabas muy ocupado con tus demonios del opio

—No lo negare, pero...

En eso una mano se posó en el hombro del mayordomo lo que lo hizo voltear y encontrarse con la mirada de Thomasin, la sirvienta de Lady Elaine. Era una muchacha de unos 20 años, pero tenía unos ojos extraños como los de un ángel o un demonio ¿acaso ella era?

—Es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones privadas - dijo Thomasin

—¿Quién eres tú?

—Eso debería preguntar yo

—Soy Sebastian Michaelis, mayordomo de la familia Phantomhive

—Soy Thomasin

—Muy bien, Thomasin...

—Deberías irte

—¿Eh? No te entiendo Thomasin

Thomasin no era tonta y ya había escuchado lo que Ciel le ordeno a Sebastian, por lo que la chica albina se paró de puntitas para decirle algo a Sebastian en el oído.

—Dile a tu joven amo, que si quiere saber más sobre esta familia que vaya a la bodega 9 a las 10:00 P.M. en el muelle de Londres y ahora largo

Fue todo lo que le dijo Thomasin a Sebastian antes de echarlo de la mansión Lascelles.

.

.

Esa noche

.

.

La bodega 9 estaba en el muelle de Londres y era una bodega más ¿Qué tenía de especial y en que se relacionaba con los Lascelles? Era lo que se preguntaba Ciel mientras se acercaba a la bodega 9; como en cada caso en que debía ir a los barrios bajos vestía como un chico pobre y traía un revolver. En el camino Ciel se encontró con los Lascelles: el duque Ferdinand y su nieta Elaine: el duque vestía normal pero elegante además estaba armado hasta los dientes mientras su nieta vestía un vestido celeste y una capa con capucha roja. Con ellos estaba Rash, el sirviente hindú mudo. Al parecer ellos no lo vieron porque pasaron de largo por lo que Ciel y Sebastian lo siguieron, pero Rash se dio cuenta de que los estaban siguiendo y saco su espada, pero la guardo cuando vio que eran Ciel y Sebastian.

—¿Conde Phantomhive? ¿Qué hace aquí? - pregunto el duque Lascelles

—Estoy en un caso - respondió Ciel

—Entonces no lo interrumpiremos - dijo Elaine

—Ese caso es personal y tiene que ver con ustedes - dijo Ciel

—¿Planeas ayudarnos? - pregunto el duque

—Planeo vigilarlos - dijo Ciel seriamente

La cara del anciano duque Lascelles se podía ver ira y molestia, pero su nieta lo tranquilizo para luego mirar a Ciel con esos ojos de cervatillos claros como el oro y sonreírle, Ciel se había ruborizado.

—Puede hacer lo que quiera solo le pido que sea discreto - dijo Elaine

—Siempre lo soy, Lady Elaine - dijo Ciel

—No veo a Thomasin con ustedes - dijo Sebastian

—Thomasin se quedó en la mansión ¿Por qué tanto interés en ella? - pregunto el Duque Lascelles

—Por nada - respondió Sebastian con una sonrisa hipócrita

El duque Lascelles solo frunció el ceño.

El grupo se dirigió a la bodega 9 la cual estaba abierta, cuando el grupo entro pudieron ver que había muchos cadáveres y que el interior estaba iluminado por miles de velas. También en el fondo estaba 3 personas: 2 hombres y una mujer: ellos vestían como si fueran nobles o gente de mucho dinero. No se les podía ver la cara ya que traían mascaras del Dios Egipcio Anubis además de traer Ojos de Horus de oro en los cuellos. Esas personas no se movían, pero aun así el duque Lascelles les apunto con una de sus pistolas.

—¡¿Dónde está ella?! – exclamo el duque Lascelles

—Te tiembla la mano, creo que es por el opio – dijo uno de los hombres

—¡Eso no responde mi pregunta! – exclamo el duque Lascelles

—¡Señor duque cálmese! – dijo Ciel

—¡Cállate! – exclamo el duque Lascelles

—Parece que no queda casi nada del héroe de Inglaterra

La única mujer del grupo comenzó a cantar una canción de Cuna sin letra y se acercó específicamente a Elaine.

La niña intento alejarse, pero la mujer la tomo del brazo y luego le acaricio el cabello. Aunque esa mujer traía esa mascara se podía ver su cabello rubio, el cual llevaba suelto.

—Eres muy hermosa

—…. – Elaine no dijo nada

—¿Porque estas con tu abuelo? Sé que lo odias por lo que le hizo a tu madre

—¡Eh!

—Pero ya no tienes que soportarlo, ven conmigo y serás una Diosa

—¡Ella no ira con ustedes a ninguna parte! – exclamo Ciel

—Tu no decides eso, Conde Phantomhive

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – pregunto Ciel

—Nuestra secta lo sabe todo sobre esta ciudad y, sobre todo de ti y tu padre, conde Phantomhive

Ciel estuvo a punto de exigir a la mujer rubia que le dijera de que estaba hablando pero ella y los otros 2 hombres comenzaron a alejarse y en eso los cadáveres que estaban en la bodega comenzaron a levantarse y a tomar características licantropas como dientes afilados, garras afiladas e instinto asesino.

Ante este peligro el Duque Lascelles, Rash y Sebastian comenzaron a luchar con esos monstruos mitad lobo, o lo que fuera lo que fueran; Rash era sorprendente con su espada y cuchillos de plata, y el duque Lascelles era igual de sorprendente, era un gran pistolero a pesar de ser un anciano. Mientras ellos 3 peleaban, los 3 miembros de la secta aprovecharon para escapar y Elaine fue tras ellos al igual que Ciel pero él iba tras Elaine para detenerla.

—S…sangre – dijo una voz gutural

Ambos niños voltearon y vieron un monstruo de largos colmillos acercándose a ellos, sus horribles ojos rojos se posaron sobre los 2 niños.

Tanto Ciel y Elaine, que tenía un arma, le dispararon al monstruo, pero parecía que las balas no le hacían daño. Los dos niños le dispararon hasta que las balas se acabaron y ellos retrocedieron, cuando el monstruo de ojos rojos estuvo a punto de destrosarlos con sus garras, o al menos uno de ellos. Rash, el sirviente mudo, le atravesó el pecho al monstruo con su espada de plata; matándolo al instante. Todos se quedaron viendo al monstruo muerto. Entonces Ciel miro al duque.

—¿En que está metida su familia, duque Lascelles? – pregunto Ciel

—No lo sé

Y era verdad. Nadie sabía que estaba pasando.


	3. Capitulo 2: Dios Dios

Capítulo 2 Sin Dios

Ciel debía saber que estaba pasando ¿Quiénes eran esas personas? ¿Qué era esa secta? Y debía saberlo, el duque Lascelles negó tajantemente que su familia estuviera involucrada con ese culto de locos y dijo que no sabía nada sobre esos monstruos. Este de verdad era un caso personal ya que esa mujer había mencionado a su padre.

El duque Lascelles se había llevado a su nieta a su residencia en Londres por lo que Ciel y Sebastian fueron a Londres, específicamente a la mansión de los Lascelles en Londres. Cuando llegaron fueron recibidos por Thomasin y por una anciana aun bonita y delgada con mejillas sonrosadas. La cual examino a Ciel con la mirada y lo puso nervioso.

—¿Quién eres? – pregunto la anciana

—S-soy el conde Ciel Phantomhive, necesito ver al Duque Lascelles

—Mi hermano no quiere ver a nadie

—¿Su hermano? – pregunto Sebastian

—Así es, Lady Lorna Quatermain es la hermana menor del señor Duque – explico Thomasin

—¿Quatermain? ¿Cómo el explorador? – pregunto asombrado Ciel

—Era mi esposo, pero no creo que vinieras aquí por eso, entren

Lady Lorna le ordeno a Thomasin que llevara Ciel donde estaban el Duque Lascelles y Elaine. Thomasin hizo lo que se le ordeno y la sirvienta albina los llevo a una habitación donde estaban el duque Lascelles y Elaine pero había 2 personas más ahí: el primero era un mayodomo de pelo negro azulado y usaba lentes que obviamente era un shinigami y era evidente por sus ojos ya que tenía ojos de shinigami; y el segundo era un niño de unos 13-14 años, de cabello castaño y ojos grises, el cual estaba diseccionando a una creatura, el mismo monstruo que los ataco en la bodega 9 la noche pasada. Cuando Elaine se dio cuenta de que Ciel estaba ahí se sorprendió y el Duque Lascelles no dijo nada.

—¿Conde Phantomhive? ¿Qué hace aquí? – pregunto Elaine

—Debo hablar con ustedes, pero ¿Qué están haciendo? ¿y quién es él? – pregunto Ciel

—Soy Víctor Frankenstein – dijo el muchacho subiendo la cabeza

—¿Frankenstein?

Ciel había oído hablar de esa familia, eran ingleses de origen suizo, pero entre sus integrantes los más famosos eran James Frankenstein, el primer Barón Frankenstein y héroe de las cruzadas; y Víctor Frankenstein, chico genio de 14 años. Era este chico.

—¿Qué están haciendo? – pregunto Ciel

—... - Víctor no respondió, solo miro a Elaine

—Víctor está aquí porque yo se lo pedí, lo necesitamos – dijo Elaine

—Entiendo señorita Lascelles, pero ¿y esa cosa?

—Es la única pista que lleva a Vanessa – dijo el duque Lascelles

Ciel estaba enojado ya que sentía que lo estaban pasando a llevar, pero mientras esto pasaba Víctor logro quitar la piel del pecho de la criatura y al parecer el chico vio algo que lo sorprendió ya que abrió sus ojos grises de la sorpresa.

—Tienen que ver esto – dijo el joven Barón Frankenstein

Ciel, Sebastian, el Duque Lascelles y Elaine vieron con asombro que en la carne del monstruo había un jeroglífico egipcio como si fuera parte de la carne de esa extraña creatura ¿Cómo era eso posible? Los jeroglíficos en la carne del monstruo vampírico eran claros, pero nadie sabía que significaba.

—¿Qué significan? – pregunto Elaine

—Me gustaría decírtelo, Elaine, pero no lo sé, pero parece egipcio

—¿Egipcio? ¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunto Ciel

—Es evidente además conozco a un egiptólogo que siempre habla de esas cosas – contesto Víctor

Mientras Víctor Frankenstein le hablaba de ese egiptólogo. El mayordomo Shinigami del Barón Frankenstein fue a la cocina a preparar el té y Sebastian fue tras él. Cuando el shinigami preparaba el té se dio cuenta de la presencia del mayordomo demonio y eso le irritó.

—¡¿Porque me seguiste?! – pregunto el shinigami

—Me gustaría hablar contigo – dijo Sebastian

—¿Y tú eres?

—Soy Sebastian Michaelis, mayordomo de la familia Phantomhive

—Soy Zachary Jekyll y no me interesa quien seas demonio

—Ese chico, el amo Frankenstein es un chico interesante

—Aléjate de él

—Tranquilo, ya tengo un contrato con mi joven amo – dijo Sebastian con una sonrisa hipócrita

—Como sea

—Pero es un chico interesante ya que tu estas a su lado ¿Qué lo hace tan especial para ti?

Las palabras de Sebastian molestaron increíblemente al shinigami quien arrojó la bandeja de té al aire para después tomar violentamente a Sebastian de la camisa, la ira se podía ver en sus ojos verde/amarillo.

—¡Si te acercas a ellos te matare!¡¿quedo claro?!

—Me quedo claro

Zachary miro a Sebastian como un insecto al que quería pisar, pero solo se limitó a atrapar la bandeja de té con una mano irse con el té a la sala de estar. En eso apareció Thomasin, quien había escuchado todo y Sebastian se había dado cuenta de quién o qué era ella.

—Thomasin

—Sebastian

—Debemos hablar – dijo Sebastian

—¿Sobre qué? – pregunto Thomasin con una sonrisa

—¿Porque un ser hibrido como tu esta con esta familia?

—Así que te diste cuenta

—Responde

Thomasin entre cerro los ojos, ya se esperaba esto y no era la primera vez que le pasaba, se podía decir que estaba acostumbrada a qué demonios y ángeles la descubrieran, pero ya no se dejaba amedrentar por nadie.

—Como te pudiste dar cuenta soy una hibrida entre ángel y demonio, debo ser producto de una violación o de una borrachera ¿Quién sabe? No encajo entre demonios ni entre ángeles por eso busque a los humanos

—¿Tienes un contrato con alguien aquí?

—Tenía – respondió Thomasin

—¿Y sigues aquí?

—No tengo a donde más ir

—Cuéntamelo, Thomasin

—No

Según Thomasin, ella no le iba a contar nada sobre su ex contratista y su lazo con los Lascelles por 2 razones: la primera, porque era un demonio, y la segunda, porque no le agradaba. Esto enojo a Sebastian y tomó a Thomasin del cabello, pero cuando hizo eso un cuchillo roso la mejilla de Sebastian. La persona que hizo esto era Rash que a través del lenguaje de señas le dijo a Sebastian "cuál era su problema", pero Thomasin dijo que no había ningún problema y se fue seguida por el mismo Rash. Ese Rash, tenía muchas similitudes con Agni, hasta le causo un poco de dolor al demonio, de seguro Rash era un Brazo Derecho de Dios al igual que Agni.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, el otro lado de la ciudad de Londres Diederich acababa de llegar a Inglaterra, pero antes de ir a ver a Ciel, iría a verla a ella. La única mujer que el noble alemán había amado: Rowena Lascelles.

El manicomio donde Rowena Lascelles estaba se llamaba Briarcliff House, un lugar donde las familias pudientes llevaban a sus enfermos mentales y locos. Era donde estaba Rowena Lascelles después de enloquecer por un hombre.

La institución mental estaba dividida en: un ala para hombre y otra para mujeres. En el ala para mujeres este era custodiado por monjas y entre ellas la mandamás era la hermana Bellatrix. Cuando la hermana Bellatrix vio a Diederich frunció el ceño ya que ya lo conocía y sabía quién era ese noble alemán, él ya había venido al manicomio y las cosas no habían salido bien.

—Puede volver por donde vino – dijo la monja

—No me iré sin verla

—No. La última vez ella casi le arranca una oreja además el Duque Lascelles fue muy claro

—¡no me importa lo que diga ese viejo lobo o usted! ¡la veré!

—No – respondió la hermana Bellatrix

En eso apareció otra monja más joven y bonita, que al ver a Diederich sonrió y se acercó para darle la bienvenida.

—¿Viene a ver a la señorita Lascelles? – pregunto la joven monja

—Vete, hermana Mary Eunice

—¡Si! – respondió Diederich

—Ella ya recibió una visita hoy y está un poco nerviosa...

La hermana Mary Eunice iba a pedirle de buenas maneras que se fuera ya que Rowena Lascelles estaba muy nerviosa y triste. Aun así, Diederich entro al manicomio seguido por un montón de monjas y la vio, a su amada Rowena. Aunque ella más bien parecía la viva imagen de la decadencia: estaba demacrada, su larga cabellera castaña rojiza ahora era completamente blanca como el de una anciana, tenía los labios partidos y los ojos opacos. Ella estaba sentada en el piso dibujando con un pedazo de tiza un bebé, el bebé que nunca pudo tener.

—Rowena – la llamo Diederich

—... – ella no respondió

—Soy yo, Diederich

Rowena dejo de dibujar y subió la mirada, parecía asustada al ver a Diederich, tal vez no lo reconocía ya que en esos años había cambiado muchísimo además de engordar como cerdo.

—No...lo conozco – dijo la asustada mujer

—Soy Diederich

—¡No lo conozco!

—¡Ya déjela en paz y váyase! – exclamo una monja

—¡Ella no debió nacer aquí!

—¿Que?

—¡Ella no debió nacer aquí!

Rowena no paraba de repetir la misma palabra: "ella no debió nacer aquí" por lo que las monjas la encerraron en la sala de contención con una camisa de fuerza. Y una vez más las monjas echaron a Diederich mientras Rowena seguía repitiendo: "ella no debió nacer aquí". El alemán cada vez más odiaba a ese francés, él hubiera sido un mejor esposo para Rowena.

.

.

.

Mientras esperaban al egiptólogo, un tal Ian Withey Gull, Elaine y Víctor se pusieron a hablar sobre cuando eran niños y a reír. Verlos juntos enfureció a Ciel y el no entendía ¿Por qué le molestaba verlos juntos?

—No creo que el Barón Frankenstein debería estar aquí – comento Ciel

—¿Porque dices eso? – pregunto el duque Lascelles

—Este caso es muy peligroso para un civil...

—Si mal no recuerdo, usted me dijo que tenía trabajo que hacer y que no me iba a ayudar – contesto Elaine

—Eso suena interesante, no me dijo eso cuando llego aquí – dijo Lady Quatermain

—Digamos que cambie de opinión – contesto Ciel

Cuando el duque Lascelles estaba a punto de responderle llego el tal Ian Withey Gull: este era un hombre gordo de apariencia bonachona y cuya barba se unía a sus patillas.

—Joven Frankenstein, espero que esto sea importante – dijo Ian Withey Gull

—Si lo es, señor Withey Gull

—¿Dónde está el jeroglífico?

Thomasin, por orden de Elaine, guío al señor Withey Gull donde estaba la criatura monstruosa. Cuando el gordinflón Withey Gull quien al ver lo jeroglíficos del pecho de la creatura vampírica se emocionó como si se tratara de algo muy importante e ignoro que estaba en la carne de un monstruo.

—No lo puedo creer es el jeroglífico perdido – dijo Ian Withey Gull

—¿El jeroglífico perdido? – pregunto Ciel extrañado

—Sí, estaba en una de las pirámides de Guiza, pero fue destruido, hablaba sobre la Diosa Amonet

—¿Amonet? –pregunto Elaine sorprendida, ella conocia ese nombre

—Sí, Amonet, la verdadera Diosa madre de Egipto. La más importante y principal Diosa de los dioses egipcios, ella no Isis

—¿Y que es esta creatura? – pregunto el duque Lascelles

—No lo sé, pero es egipcio – dijo Ian Withey Gull

—¿Puede descifrar que dice ? –pregunto Víctor confundido

—Habla sobre Amonet, que cuando se encuentre con el Dios Amón-Ra, será el último año, el año del escorpión...

—Me duele la cabeza...

Después de decir eso, Elaine se desmayo ardiendo en fiebre, algo muy extraño ya que hace unos minutos ella estaba bien o al menos eso parecía. Lady Lorna le ordeno a Rash llevara Elaine a su habitación y a Thomasin ponerle su camisón. El señor Withey Gull dijo que conocía a una doctora que vivía cerca por lo que el Duque Lascelles mando por ella. 5 minutos después llego una hermosa mujer de cabellera rubia platinada con un maletín de Doctor.

La mujer se presentó como Carmilla Bathory y dijo que era la doctora que habían mandado a llamar, y pidió ver a su paciente. Cuando Ciel escucho el apellido Bathory supo inmediatamente quien era ella.

—Bathory, usted era colega de mi tía Angelina en el hospital de Londres – dijo Ciel

—Oh, al parecer me conoces, no sabía que la doctora Durless había hablado sobre mí – dijo Carmilla Bathory

—Si lo hizo, hablo muy bien de usted – contesto Ciel

—¡La doctora Bathory no vino aquí para hablar de eso! – dijo el duque Lascelles molesto

—Es verdad, venga conmigo doctora Bathory – dijo Lady Lorna

—Claro

La tía Lorna llevo a la doctora a la habitación de Elaine, la cual estaba siendo cuidada por Thomasin. La mujer la examino y su diagnóstico era que eran fiebres debido al estrés y que debía descansar y estar tranquila, también le hizo exámenes de sangre y le dio una medicina para su recuperación. Dichas esas palabras se fue.

—No me gusta esa mujer – comento Thomasin

—¿Te refieres a la doctora? – pregunto Zachary

—Claro, esa mujer es peligrosa, yo lo se

—De verdad eres rara

—Llego muchos años con los Lascelles y se cuándo hay una mala persona

—¿Es por lo que eres?

—Eres el único que sabe que soy una hibrida entre ángel y demonio, pero yo no sé tú secreto, Zachary

—Ni lo sabrás, entre menos personas sepan mejor

—Sé que eres un shinigami

—Eso no importa, no te lo diré Thomasin

Thomasin no se enojó solo se fue a donde estaba Rash, dejando solo a Zachary quien fue a buscar a Víctor. El cual fue a ver a Elaine, la niña seguía con fiebre, pero le había bajado un poco por suerte. Víctor conocía a Elaine y a su hermana Vanessa desde que él tenía 5 años y las veía como a sus hermanas; Víctor se sentó cerca de la cama de Elaine.

—A tu nuevo novio no le agrado – dijo Víctor

—¿De quién hablas?

—Del conde Phantomhive

—Él no es mi novio

—Entonces ¿porque está aquí?

—La verdad no lo sé, le pedí ayuda para encontrar a mi hermana, pero dijo que no y ahora está aquí

—Me gustaría ayudarte

—¿Sabes? Aunque no me guste él tiene razón, no debes involucrarte en esto

—Eres mi mejor amiga, mejor te dejo descansar

Víctor Frankenstein salio de la habitación de Elaine sin saber que Ciel había escuchado toda la conversación entre los amigos.

.

.

DEPARTAMENTO DE ASUNTO GENERALES

.

En el mundo shinigami todo estaba patas arriba. En el mundo humano había muchas muertes programadas y pocos shinigamis disponibles, la mayoría eran novatos que no estaban listos para entrar a terreno. Uno de esos shinigamis ocupados o mejor dicho ocupadas era Mina Smith, quien tenía la tarea de entrenar a las novatas y mantener a Ronald Knox alejado de esas chicas novatas e inocentes; y era la indicada ya que Mina Smith tenía la mirada más fea que rayaba en lo atroz y podía intimidar a Ronald. Entre las novatas había una chica de cabello naranja y corto que llamo la atención de Ronald, pero este no se acercaba por miedo a Mina. Mientras Mina se encargaba de las novatas. William llamaba a su oficina a los 2 únicos mellizos shinigamis por el momento: Pietro y Petra Hiddleston.

—Necesito que se hagan cargo con las almas – dijo William

—¿Nosotros? – pregunto Petra

—Sí, ustedes

—¿Pero por qué? – pregunto Pietro

—Han demostrado ser maduros y responsable además confió en ustedes

—¿En nosotros? – respondió Petra

—Necesito que hagan ese trabajo y controlen a Ramsey, el siempre hace lo que se le antoja. Díganme ¿puedo confiar en ustedes? – pregunto William

—Sí, jefe

—Bien ahora a trabajar

Los 2 mellizos fueron a trabajar mientras Grell los seguiría para que no se metieran en problemas.

...

la idea de los mellizos fue idea de Alexidelicius, pasen a leer sus fic.


	4. capitulo 3: Monstruos en la oscuridad

Capítulo 3: Monstruos en la oscuridad

Esa noche Elaine tuvo una pesadilla. Soñó con ese día; ella era una niña de tan solo 8 años cuando su madre, Nue Zakhari, murió. Su muerte se declaró como suicidio, que ella estaba triste por la muerte de su esposo y que nadie en la sociedad inglesa la aceptaba por ser egipcia, pero fue muy extraño, no tenía ninguna marca, fue como si fuera una muerte súbita, como si se hubiera quedado dormida. La niña de 8 años que fue Elaine Lascelles, caminaba junto a su hermana Vanessa de 11 años, por los pasillos de la casa hasta la habitación de su madre, donde salió una extraña luz.

—¿Mamá? ¿Dónde estás? – dijo Elaine al despertar

—Elaine, ya estas despierta – dijo la tía Lorna

—¿Tía Lorna? ¿Qué pasó?

—Te dio fiebre por el estrés, según la doctora estarás bien pero no debes alterarte, todo este asunto del secuestro de Vanessa nos tiene a todos alterados sobre todo a ti

—Mi abuelo...

—Mi testarudo hermano tiene síndrome de abstinencia, no te preocupes por él. Además, tu extraño amigo Phantomhive y Víctor ya se fueron

—...

—Pronto nuestra familia volverá a estar junta, debes estar tranquila

—Si...tía Lorna

La tía Lorna llamo a otra sirvienta para que ayudara a Elaine a bañarse y vestirse.

.

Mientras tanto en su residencia en Londres, Ciel había enviado a investigar a Elaine Lascelles y a Víctor Frankenstein. Por alguna razón aun recordaba cuando estaban riendo y recordando eventos del pasado juntos y eso le molestaba; Ciel sabía que se conocían desde niños, pero aun así recordarlo le molestaba mucho. Después de unos momentos Sebastian volvió con la información sobre las familias Lascelles y Frankenstein.

—¿Qué averiguaste? – pregunto Ciel

—Los padres de las señoritas Elaine y Vanessa son John Lascelles, hijo mayor y heredero de la Familia Lascelles; y de Nue Zakhari, una mujer de la alta sociedad egipcia. Ambas hermanas nacieron en Egipto

—Me da la impresión que al Duque no le gusto eso

—Intento anular el matrimonio de su hijo

—¿Qué le pasó?

—John Lascelles murió de una infección de gangrena y su esposa Nue se suicido

Ciel se quedó callado, a Elaine no le gustaría que estuviera investigando a su familia, pero si iba a trabajar con ellos debía saber más sobre los lobos de la reina. También no se olvidaba del Barón Víctor Frankenstein, el amigo de la infancia de Elaine; también quería saber de él ya que el duque Lacelles y su nieta insistían en involucrarlo en todo esto.

—¿Qué averiguaste de los Frankenstein?

—Son originarios de Suiza, llegaron a Inglaterra durante el reinado de Ricardo Corazón de león

—¿Y los padres de Víctor?

—Son los barones Henry y Olivia Frankenstein. La baronesa murió de neumonía cuando el amo Víctor era pequeño y el barón fue asesinado

—¿Asesinado?

—El protegido del entonces Barón Frankenstein de apellido Hyde lo mató, desde entonces no se sabe nada de él

— Recuerdo oír a mi padre hablar de ese señor Hyde, cometió muchos crímenes horribles

En eso aparecieron Soma y Agni, ellos habían escuchado que había otro indio viviendo en el sector y querían conocerlo, pero no sabían dónde estaba y en qué casa vivía ese otro hombre indio, por lo que fueron a preguntarle a Ciel, el cual estaba un poco irritado que lo interrumpieran y tener que vivir con Soma y Agni mientras se resolvía este caso, un caso que involucraba a la familia Lascelles.

—¡Ciel! ¿Es verdad lo que escuché? ¿Hay otro indio en este barrio? – pregunto Soma

—¿Hablan de él? – pregunto Ciel

—¿Lo conocieron?

—Sí, pero es algo silencioso – dijo Sebastian

—Aun así, quiero conocerlo

—Rash trabaja con la familia Lascelles, no creo que sea buena idea molestarlos – dijo Ciel

—¿Rash? – pregunto Agni, el parecía sorprendido

Soma le pregunto qué le pasaba a Agni y este dijo que no era nada ¿acaso ese Rash era? No, era imposible, el Rash que Agni conoció estaba muerto de seguro este Rash era otra persona con el mismo nombre, debia ser otra persona. Ciel y Sebastian fueron a la casa de los Lascelles, ya que Ciel aun debía hablar con esa familia, ellos estaban metidos más de lo que pensaban en esto y claro está que Soma y Agni querían ir también, pero Ciel le dijo que se quedaran aun así Soma y Agni fueron a conocer a su compatriota.

Ya en la casa de los Lascelles, Ciel y Sebastian fueron recibidos por Thomasin quien los llevo a donde estaban el duque Lascelles y su nieta Elaine, claro que también estaba lady Lorna quien parecía no muy feliz con ver a Ciel.

—Espero que venga a disculparse, joven Phantomhive – dijo Lady Quatermain

—¿Disculparme?

—Vino aquí mintiendo y espero que se disculpe

—Ahora eso no importa, tía Lorna – dijo Elaine

—Es verdad, y creo que el conde Phantomhive ha cambiado de parecer

—Me gustaría saber que lo motivo a ayudarnos – dijo Elaine

—Primero quisiera saber porque están metidos en esto – contesto Ciel

—No hay nada que explicar, se llevaron a mi nieta y haré lo que sea para tráela devuelta, incluso ir al infierno – dijo el duque Lascelles

Ciel no dijo nada, pero este caso tenía que ver con ellos, aunque no voluntariamente, por lo que estaría cerca y claro que Ciel no quería volver a ver al Barón Frankenstein aquí, no era bueno involucrar a los civiles, pero antes de que Ciel dijera lo que pensaba de la presencia de Víctor Frankenstein. Se escucharon gritos y mucho ruido en el jardín de la mansión, por lo que todos fueron a ver que era ese escándalo y vieron Agni protegiendo a Soma de una criatura totalmente horrible: tenía la apariencia de un hombre joven de unos 20 a 25 años, pero, le habían reemplazado todos los dientes por colmillos de acero, también habían reemplazado sus uñas de manos y pies por largas garras de acero como cuchillos, estaba demacrado, muy delgado y tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre. A pesar de parecer un monstruo caminaba y atacaba en 4 patas, pero Agni podía hacerle frente solo hasta que se distrajo al ver una persona de su pasado, cuando Agni era el malvado Brahmán Arshad Satyendra Iyer. Esa persona era Rash.

—¡Rash! – Agni estaba muy sorprendido

Cuando Rash vio a Agni se sorprendió, pero a la vez se puso furioso. En eso el monstruo que era ahora esa persona intento atacar, pero en eso Rash le lanzo 2 cuchillos al monstruo que lo clavaron a un árbol y el monstruo humano comenzó a maldecir al hombre indio que lo había dejado en esa situación.

—Rash... Me alegra que estés vivo – dijo Agni

Rash obviamente no podía responderle, debido a que era mudo, pero lo miro como un insecto al que quería pisar. Con desprecio y odio. En eso el duque Lascelles le iba a preguntar a Soma y Agni que hacían en su propiedad, pero esa extraña criatura con colmillos y garras de acero comenzó a reírse.

—La secta

—¿Que?

—Soy el carnicero del hombre ahora, antes era Harry Rowling – luego miro a Elaine – y tú eres Elaine

—¿Cómo sabe eso Señor Rowling? – pregunto Elaine

—¡SOY EL CARNICERO DEL HOMBRE! PEQUEÑA PERRA!

El carnicero del hombre comenzó a reír otra vez enseñando sus colmillos de acero hasta que Rash le dio una patada en la cara que lo noqueo y por orden del duque Lascelles, Rash llevo al carnicero del hombre al sótano de la mansión ya que tenía pensado interrogarlo. Pero cuando todos entraron de vuelta a la mansión, la tía Lorna detuvo a Soma y Agni para hablar con ellos.

—¿De qué conoces a Rash? – pregunto Lady Lorna

—Crecimos juntos – respondió Agni

—Agni, tú lo conoces? – pregunto Soma

—Si...pero pensaba que estaba muerto

—Así que fuiste tú – agrego Thomasin

—¿De qué hablas Thomasin? – pregunto Lady Lorna

—Que él lo diga – respondió la chica albina

Agni no tuvo más remedio que contar lo que había pasado. Efectivamente ambos eran hijos de Brahmanes (la casta más alta) pero Rash siempre tuvo dudas hacia los dioses y cuando creció se cambió de religión a la musulmana e ínsito a los sin casta a cambiarse de religión. Cuando fue capturado él se negó a retractarse por lo que el Brahmán Arshad Satyendra Iyer (Agni) le corto la lengua para que no pudiera alabar a su nuevo Dios. Cuando Lady Quatermain escucho eso abofeteo a Agni y los echo de la mansión.

—Agni...

—Príncipe Soma...desde que lo conocí y cambie, nunca paso un día en que no me arrepintiera de lo que le hice a Rash

—En sus ojos había odio

—...

—Déjame hablar con él, tal vez lo convenza de que te perdone

—¡Príncipe Soma! ¡usted es muy bueno! – lloro Agni

Mientras Agni y Soma se abrazaban, Diederich el noble alemán apareció. Él sabía que el duque Lascelles estaba en su mansión en Londres por lo que fue a hablar con el Duque Lascelles y mejor dicho a reclamarle por lo de Rowena. También sabia que Ciel estaba ahí.

El noble alemán paso junto a los indios sin prestarle mucha atención y entro a la casa de los Lascelles sin invitación e ignorando al lacayo que intento detenerlo. Cuando Diederich entro no se encontró con el Duque Lascelles sino con la hermana de este, Lady Lorna Quatermain la cual estaba tomando el té.

—Lo lamento, Lady Quatermain, no pude evitar que entrara – dijo el lacayo

—No te preocupes, yo me hago cargo de él, tu ve a trabajar – contesto Lady Lorna

—Si, ya me voy

El lacayo dejo a lady Lorna Quatermain y al noble alemán Diederich. La anciana mujer miro a Diederich como si fuera inferior pero aun así le hizo un gesto de invitación para que se sentara y eso mismo hizo Diederich también se comió unos sándwichs.

—No esperaba volverte a ver

—Ni yo a ti, vieja bruja

—Pensé que cuando mi sobrina Rowena te rechazó serias un caballero y dejarías de molestarla

—Yo siempre amare a Rowena

—Pero ella a ti no, siempre fuiste un pozo sin fondo de anhelos y ahora estas muy gordo

—¡¿Dónde está Ciel?!

—Con mi hermano y mi sobrina nieta, pero están ocupados

Con mucho gusto Diederich la hubiera estrangulado, ella siempre se interpuso entre él y Rowena, y favoreció a ese franchute para que se quedara con la mujer que él amaba, pero por ahora no haría eso.

.

.

.

Como el auto dominado carnicero del hombre era la única pista para llegar al paradero de Vanessa Lascelles, por orden del Duque Lascelles, el abuelo de la joven, Rash encadeno al "carnicero del hombre" a la pared del sótano.

—¿Dónde está ella? – pregunto severamente el Duque Lascelles

—¿Quien?

—¡Mi nieta Vanessa Lascelles!

—No la conozco

El viejo Duque Lascelles tenía en sus manos un latigo que usaba en África, y con el golpeo al carnicero del hombre hasta provocarle terribles heridas y que este se retorciera de dolor, pero no sangraba, extrañamente no sangraba.

—¡Vanessa! ¡una vez la vi! – exclamo el carnicero del hombre

—¡¿Cómo creerte?! Dijiste que no la conocías

—Es rubia pero no me dejaron acercarme

—¿Quién es el líder de esa secta de locos?

—Le dicen el rey amarillo

—¿Y dónde está? – pregunto el Duque Lascelles

—En todas partes...quiero hablar con Elaine

—¿y de que quieres hablar conmigo? – pregunto Elaine, ella estaba ahí

—A nadie le interesa tu rubia hermana, pero según lo que escuche, solo importas tú...Amunet, Amon-Ra

—¿Que?

—No lo escuches – dijo Ciel

—Escuche que tu abuelo odiaba a tu madre por no ser inglesa también a la esposa de tu tío Gilbert

El duque Lascelles se enfureció y comenzó a golpearlo con el látigo con ira ya que todo era verdad, el odiaba a esas mujeres. El duque Lascelles golpeo al carnicero del hombre con el látigo hasta que fue detenido por Sebastian por orden de Ciel. Algo que le molesto al duque Lascelles.

—No es necesario esto, señor Duque – le dijo Ciel

—¡Él sabe dónde está mi nieta!

—Y este perrito chihuahua, ¿qué? – dijo el carnicero del hombre

Nadie se esperaba eso.

Ciel, quien no se esperaba ser llamado chihuahua, se acercó cautelosamente al carnicero del hombre y se lo quedo mirando ¿Qué clase de loco haría algo así? Pero el carnicero del hombre solo se quedó mirando.

—¿Quién es el rey Amarillo? – pregunto Ciel

—Yo también quiero saberlo

—¿No lo sabes?

—Nunca lo he visto

O decía la verdad o estaba mintiendo, era difícil de saber. Luego el carnicero del hombre miro a Elaine, ella no le demostró miedo, pero aun así se sentía muy nerviosa.

—Déjame contarte una historia sobre un joven desesperanzado y solo en esta vida. El pobre no podía hacer amigos ni conservar un trabajo hasta que se encontró con unos miembros de la secta de Amonet, ellos le dijeron que debía ser el conejillo de indias para un experimento y aparentemente el experimento había fracasado...

—¿Eso fue lo que te pasó? – pregunto Ciel

—...

El carnicero del hombre solo se río, esto fue suficiente para poner nerviosa a Elaine por lo que salió del sótano con dirección a su habitación, pero en el camino se encontró con su tía abuela Lorna discutiendo cosas del pasado con Diederich. Al ver la escena, Elaine se sorprendió ¿Quién era ese hombre?

—Tía Lorna...

—Oh, Elaine ¿cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

—No mucho pero ¿Quién es él?

—Soy Diederich, un amigo de la familia Phantomhive – se presentó el noble alemán

—Pero no de nuestra familia – agrego la tía Lorna

Diederich se molestó con lo que dijo Lady Lorna, pero no le daría ese gusto a esa vieja arpía en eso apareció Ciel y se sorprendió al ver a Diederich ¿Qué estaba haciendo el aquí? Pero antes de que Ciel o Diederich tomaran la palabra, se escucharon gritos y risas que venían del sótano de la mansión. Algo que le puso los pelos de punta al alemán.

—Pero ¿Qué está pasando ahí abajo? – pregunto Diederich

—Un sospechoso muy raro que solo grita tonterías sobre una secta y una diosa egipcia – explico Ciel

—¿L-la secta de Amonet? – Diederich parecía de verdad sorprendido

—¿Los conoces? – pregunto Elaine

—Si

Diederich les conto que la secta había aparecido hace ya casi 16 años atrás y que habían sacrificado a mucha gente inocente para sus ritos raros, también ese fue el único caso en que Vincent Phantomhive, el anterior Perro Guardián de la reina, fracasó ya que nunca encontró a los responsables además no pudo rescatar a su última víctima.

—¿Por qué nunca supe eso? – pregunto Ciel

—Tal vez tu padre no quería que supieras sobre su fracaso – contesto Diederich

En eso apareció el Duque Lascelles y parecía no muy feliz de ver a Diederich pero lo único que el viejo duque le dijo al noble alemán fue: "espero que no la hayas molestado", el noble alemán se enojó. Mientras Elaine volvía a su habitación fue detenida por Ciel.

—Elaine

—¿Qué pasa?

—Al parecer el que está detrás de toda esta locura, te quiere a ti

—...

Elaine no dijo nada solo se quedó mirando a Ciel para después irse a su habitación, ella también se había dado cuenta y quería estar sola para asimilar la información.

.

.

.

MANSION FRANKENSTEIN

Víctor Frankenstein estaba resolviendo cosas de negocios de la familia cuando Zachary llego con el té para su joven maestro; el chico se detuvo y comenzó a beber el té. En eso Zachary encontró un cuaderno rojo que tenía todas las anotaciones de Víctor para sus experimentos, el revivir a un muerto.

—Devuélveme eso, Zachary – dijo Víctor

—¿No puedo convencerlo de lo contrario, joven maestro?

—No, ya te lo dije

\- Pero...

—Tal vez tu no lo apruebes, pero ¿Qué no haríamos por vencer a la muerte? Desafiar los designios de Dios para volver a reunirnos con los seres que amamos

—no soy nadie para decirle lo contrario, joven maestro

—¿Sabes? Me recuerdas a mi padre

—¿Eh?

—Aún recuerdo cuando me sentaba en sus rodillas y me contaba sobre la gloria de la familia Frankenstein y sobre las cruzadas en las que fueron héroes...lo extraño mucho y no sé porque razón el señor Hyde lo mató

—Lo dejare trabajar – dijo Zachary

Cuando Zachary salió del despacho se encontró con la hermana menor de Víctor, Adele Frankenstein que parecía menos alegre de lo que generalmente era.

—¿Qué pasa señorita?

—Hay un señor raro en mi habitación – dijo la pequeña Adele

—¿un señor raro?

—Si, con el pelo muy rojo y dientes afilados

—Espere aquí, señorita Adele, yo me encargo

Zachary le dijo a otra sirvienta que llevara a Adele a al jardín para jugar mientras Zachary fue a la habitación de la niña. Donde se encontró con Grell Sutcliff quien tenía en las manos las muñecas de Adele.

—Esa niña es una grosera, me llamo señor – dijo Grell indignado

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Grell?!

—Moo~ no seas así, solo quiero respuestas

—¿Qué clase de respuestas?

—¿Porque mi Will-Chan te cubre con tu trabajo?

—En primer lugar no te debo explicaciones y en segundo lugar sal de la habitación de Adele

—Que malo~

—Si no te vas te lanzare por la ventana

Grell aun quería respuestas, pero solo consiguió que Zachary lo sacara violentamente de la mansión Frankenstein y de paso lo golpeara.

.

.

.

Manicomio Briarcliff House

La ex monja Matilda Simmons había dejado de ser una monja y ahora tenía un trabajo como ayudante de la hermana Bellatrix además de tener novio, también se había hecho amiga de otra monja joven llamada Mary Eunice Shelley, una hermosa joven de cabellera castaño chocolate.

Ambas mujeres compartían la habitación y aunque Matilda ya no era una monja y tenía novio; las demás monjas la llamaban "hermana Matilda" y la trataban como monja siendo Mary Eunice la que la llamaba por su nombre y no la trataba como monja sino como a su amiga.

—Deberías buscarte un novio, Mary Eunice – dijo Matilda

—Soy monja

—Pero eres muy linda, no deberías quedarte como monja, deja el habito de monja y busca un novio

—¿Quién podría ser?

—Mi querido Sharpe tiene un amigo que tiene un hermano, de apellido Tarberline, podrías salir con él

—Tentadora oferta, pero...

Pero antes de que Mary Eunice rechazara salir con uno de los hermanos Abberline, por el pasillo comenzó a escucharse una canción de cuna. Ninguna de las otras monjas era por lo que significaba una cosa. Una de las pacientes se había salido del manicomio.

Oranges and lemons

Say the bells of St Clement's

You owe me five farthings

Say the bells of St Martin's

When will you pay me?

Say the bells of Old Bailey

When I grow rich

Say the bells of Shoreditch

When will that be?

Say the Stepney

I do not know

Say the great bells of Bow

Here comes a candle

To light you to bed

Here comes a candle

To light you to bed

Pancakes and Fritters

Say the bells of St Peter's

Two sticks and an apple

Say the bells of White Chapel

Old father Boldgate

say snow…

Antes que las otras monjas escucharan a esa paciente, Mary Eunice y Matilda fueron al pasillo y vieron que Rowena Lascelles estaba en el pasillo cantando esa canción y aparente mente estaba buscando a alguien, tal vez a su esposo, el conde francés Louis De Rais con la que estuvo poco tiempo casada ya que ambos fueron atacados y el Conde De Rais fue asesinado y ella se volvió loca, pues de ese evento tan traumático la familia de Rais le quito el título de Condesa y la devolvieron a su familia. Desde entonces está aquí.

Entre todas las monjas y Matilda la única que podía calmarla era Mary Eunice, pero esta noche Rowena parecía asustada y nerviosa.

—El año del escorpión, ella despertara ¡que no lo permitan! Ella no debe despertar...ellos harán que ella lo destruya todo

—Esta delirando – dijo Matilda

—Yo me encargo – dijo Mary Eunice

—Cuidado, Mary Eunice

Cuando la monja Mary Eunice se acercó a Rowena y la tranquilizo para después llevarla a su habitación.

—Tranquila, yo me encargo – le dijo Mary Eunice

—No dejes que la serpiente gobierne

—No lo haré, ahora descansa

—Ella...ella...ella

—Descanse, Condesa De Rais

—...

Rápidamente Rowena cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida. Matilda había visto todo esto y quedaba más sorprendida con su amiga.

—De verdad eres como un ángel

—Claro que lo soy

—¡Ja,ja! De verdad tienes sentido del humor, voy a dormir, buenas noches

—Buenas noches

Pero Mary Eunice no estaba bromeando, ella si era un ángel o, mejor dicho, una arcángel de alto rango que llevaba mucho tiempo en Inglaterra esperando este momento.


End file.
